Supreme Kings Rebirth
by KyberArestro
Summary: His defeat at the hands of the Lancers lead to his rebirth. With his new power he will reshape the work as he sees fit. Soon all will remember the name of Supreme King Zarc! Naruto/ZarcX?(if anyone ever) Rated M for future safety!
1. Chapter 1: Rebirth?

" _Where am I?_ " a distant voice asked itself. It could not seem to be able to see through the darkness surrounding it.

It remembered clearly the events that led to its current state. Becoming one with its dragons, being defeated and shattering the dimenions to become stronger, manipulating the emotions of its alter egos and finally being able to ressurect itself within its chosen host, Sakaki Yuya.

Once ressurected, it sought out the strongest duelists of the dimensions and defeat them one after another, crushing humanities final hope.

Its second and final defeat came not from those duelists, not that blasted Ray girl and the four cards that defeated it originaly, its downfall came from within itself. Yuya still lived within his being and with encouragement from one of Ray's own alter egos, one that grew up with him, he temporarily overpowered his will and took control of his new body.

He was able to activate a powerful spell card, Smile Universe, that resurected its servant monsters but at the cost of negating their abilities, allowing for the cards to be destroyed once more and to lead to its defeat.

Now here it was, trapped within an endless shadow, unable to move or speak.

 _"Is_ _this purgatory? My punishment for trying to fulfill humanities wish for me? To become the strongest? For more violent duels?!"_ it questioned itself again.

It refused to believe it. It was a Supreme power, a God, an Ultimate existence, one unsurpassed by all. Even if it took years, it will find a way out and it will get its revenge.

As these thoughts flooded its being, a light flooded its vision, bliding it for an instant. When it faded it found itself within the arms of someone, one it could not identify as its vision was blurred.

"Welcome to the big world, Naruto" a destinctive _feminine_ voice seem to call out to it.

It tried to turn towards it, but found itself inexplicaply weak, only able to barely turn its head to see a blurry red hair colour belonging to the voice.

Was this woman calling it, Naruto? As this thought processed in its head, it felt itslef being being picked up by another set of arms, one feeling distinctively wrinkled and aged. It felt water touch its skin, washing whatever was upon its apparantly naked bodyand then dried and wrapped in a blanket, but before he was handed back to the hands of the red head woman, he felt the a rush of wind and a change in grip.

"Get away from the Jinchuriki" a new and darker voice called out.

(Skip to end of the sealing)

The Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze gazed upon his newborn son, Naruto, one last time. His son had looked slightly different than what he expected. While he possesed his blue eyes and blond hair, he also seemed to have both silver and even a strand of green poking out. He even had a set of whiskers but that could be attributed to his mother and her being a host of a certain powerful being.

With his final observation of his son finished, he fell to the ground next to his wife dead. What he did not notice was as he fell, his sons eyes changed to a briliant shade of Gold with a slit in the middle before closing again.

The newborn Naruto now resting after the sealing, prepairing for the days to come. It mattered not where he was or Who he was. In the end...

 _All will remeber the name of the Supreme King Zarc!_

 **(A** **uthor Notes)**

 **Welp here I am, writing this idea of mine down after it floated around my brain for months. I am a new authos so criticism is necessary and appreciated and flamers can just vanish cause i dont serve your kind here.**

See ya later possibly? Dunno if i will ever continue this.


	2. Chapter 2: Graduation and Awakening of 2

**Welp, here is another chapter for my story. Enjoy, review and criticise. No flames as I will banish those to hell.**

Years have passed since the Kyuubi has seemingly attacked the Hidden Leaf Village out of nowhere and was 'defeated' by the Fourth Hokage. What most people in the village did not realise that day was another powerful presence was hidden among them that day. That presence was no other than the Supreme King Zarc, although he was now weak in his new child-like body, unable to manifest his full power due to his missing dragons, which he come to suspect now rest with Yuya.

Zarc very much remembers the day of his rebirth, his parents last words to him and what now rests within him. He remembers the events following that as well, the Third Hokage, after being reinstated, decided to reveal where the Kyuubi was now but did not expect the somewhat violent outburst of the villagers, with many calling for his death or imprisonment. Due to this, the Third declared a law that forbid the villagers from speaking of Naruto's/Zarcs new tenant but that did not stop them from spreading their disdain onto their children, resulting in Naruto being isolated, even though he (Naruto/Zarc) would have preferred it as such anyway. And while the villagers did not truly harm Naruto in any physical way, their ignorance of his being would bring about their downfall, as Naruto had no need to build relationships with anyone in the village and thus would ignore them when his power would be needed for their survival.

As Naruto grew so did the power of the Supreme King within him and although his dragons were missing, he discovered something interesting one day when he tried to call them.

 **(Flashback)**

A 5 year old Naruto was seen sitting alone in his apartment, seemingly resting to the naked eye. What was actually happening was Naruto trying to call upon his power to bring his heavenly dragons to him from Sakaki Yuya's Deck.

 **(Mindscape/Soul)**

The Mindscape body of Naruto resembled that of the original form of Zarc, from his hair to his clothing. He was sitting in front of the Kyuubi's cage, though the Kyuubi was not seen anywhere in it. The mindscape was different to what one would expect of a child. Rather than have an undeveloped area of pure white or even something simple and plain, Naruto's mindscape looked like the ruined arena where he first obtained his ultimate form. As a dark aura surrounded Naruto, something else was happening with the Dragons that were resting in Yuya's Deck.

 **(Standard Dimension, Yuya's Deck)**

Unseen by anyone, the dragons within Yuya's deck were trying to respond to their masters call, but were unable to reach him. Instead they sent as much energy as they could to their master. With their energy expended, the aura surrounding the deck vanished.

 **(Mindscape/Soul)**

The form of Zarc open'd up his eyes when he felt the pulse of his servants energy.

 _"That was..."_ Naruto cut his thoughts when he saw four different beams of energy enter the mindscape and shape into four different but _unfamiliar_ forms.

The first dragon seemed to have pure white/grey draconic armour with blue segments and different coloured orbs. What caught Naruto's attention was the odd coloured eyes of the dragon.

"Odd-Eyes...Phantom Dragon?" he questioned himself as he used his ability to communicate with the new dragon and learn its name.

The next dragon reminded Naruto of Dark Rebellion due to its colour scheme being so similar. Yet it was covered in significantly more armour than its previous counterpart.

"Dark Anthelion Dragon..." to Naruto it looked like a more evolved version of Dark Rebellion much like Phantom was of Odd-Eyes.

The next dragon was highly recognisable to Naruto as it did not look all that different from its original counterpart but with a different colour scheme, with its blue armour skin taking a green colour instead.

"Clear Wing Fast Dragon..." Naruto whispered it name before looking at the last dragon.

The last dragon looked much like its counterpart but seemed to be fused with the ground at its waist.

"Starve Venemy Dragon..." Naruto smirked as the dragons reacted to their names.

The dragons looked Naruto/Zarc in his eyes and bowed slightly before lifting their heads and roaring out. Naruto acknowledged their presence and power by releasing his own power which created a shadow outline behind his body that looked like his monster self but it seemed...bigger.

 **(If you can give me better descriptions for the dragons, I would appreciate it.)**

 **(End Flashback)**

This Memory bought about a dark smile to his face. He may not yet be able to fully handle his former power as his spirit hasn't fully settled in his new body, despite the decade that has passed. Though another problem that persisted that he has yet to find a proper solution to. Originally he used Astrograph Magician to fuse with his dragons, but now neither are the original dragons here, nor is Astrograph Magician. This means that potentially his monster self is locked away from himself unless he finds an alternative method to becoming one with his own dragons.

Naruto was now 12 and graduation happens tomorrow. He knew if he was to be able to use his full power faster, he must be able to practice it more openly, and that meant revealing it to the village. To Naruto it didnt matter either way, no matter what they did, they would never be able to take his abilities away from him. With time they would learn that **HE** is the Supreme being, not them.

 **(Next Day- Graduation)**

Next morning Naruto awoke early and dressed in his new clothing. Unlike his previously simple clothing of a plain black shirt with green highlights, his new clothing was a smaller version of what he wore as Zarc **(Not sure how to describe it so look him up)**. One would wonder where he got them from, but the answer was quite simple yet intriguing. His power to communicate with monsters and to manifest them didn't extend to just his servant but other monsters as well. This meant that the entirety of the spiritual world **(The home of the duel monster spirits XP)** was available to him, and with it the powers of the spells and traps as well, making Naruto's life that much easier. One could call him over powered, but he is the Supreme King, if he was not the strongest then what was he supposed to be? Utilising this, he called upon several monsters that would then create his costume as per his request. too afraid of facing his wrath otherwise.

As he made his way to the academy, he ignored the stares of disdain of the villagers surrounding him. Why should he care, they were bellow his power, unworthy of his attention.

He soon arrived at the academy and made his way to his class. When he reached it, he noticed he was the first one there, and so sat at his usual spot in the back of the top row, as it allowed him to overlook all of his 'classmates' and future 'team-mates'. He almost wanted to laugh at that notion, him working with these children would be last thing on his mind. He would much rather confess love to Akaba Ray **(Couldn't resist XD)** than work with these children, but for now he would bide and wait, his defeat at the different dimension duelist showed him that he was far too hasty in his ambitions.

Not much later other kids started pouring in, both civilian and of different clans. **(Not gonna descrbe them for now, should probably already know who's who)**

Not much later than when most children settled that the academy two instructors who taught this class walked in. One was called Iruka Umino, a teacher who originally tried to sabotage his work, but then changed his ways, probably due to the acts of a certain Hokage, who Naruto knew had interfered in his life before. The other was Mizuki, no name due to presumably being an orphan, and seemed to harbour some kind of negative emotion towards Naruto, always trying to undermine his almost perfect grades and actually succeeding for the most part, leading to Naruto to appear more avarage.

Soon after roll call was done and the teachers called in the students in alphabetic order towards their final exam. In one timeline Naruto would have been a failure, a dead last, an idiotic and somewhat arrogant child who believed he could become Hokage simply by thinking about it hard enough. This Naruto on the other hand was Zarc as much as he was Naruto, thus was a lot smarter and a lot more competent in the academy, despite their constant attempts to put hid down. When it was Naruto's turn, he stood up and went to the testing room.

 **(Testing Room)**

Iruka was very much nervous when Naruto walked in the room, although he didnt allow it to completely show on his face. He was told not to judge Naruto harshly by the Third when it was found that he wasn't being completely fair to him. Naruto's attitude didn't help either, he was completely indifferent towards his classmates, always ruthless during spars.

Mizuki on the other hand freely stared at him with contempt, believing nothing could be done to him if he was seen anyway, He only saw Naruto as someone who should be hated,who he was superior to **(In his delusion)**.

As Naruto stood in front of the teachers, Iruka nervously asked "Are you ready?" Naruto nodded to the question, his dark blue eyes staring at Iruka.

"Would you find showing the transformation jutsu then?" Iruka requested with slightly more confidence

Naruto smirked and decided to mess with them a bit, he may be Zarc but at this point he is also a child and prone to some childish acts from time to time, rare as they were. He pulled the technique of handseal-less and when the smoke cleared, the academy teachers were shocked. Instead of the transformation being someone like the two teachers of someone famous, instead what came out was a human monster. Bone-white scalled skin, golden slitted eyes, black wings, and green and silver hair, much like the ones on his actual head, was the form that Naruto took **(Think Resurrected Zarc but with his orginal face and hair)**. Both teachers went slightly pale at the form, as the eyes seemed to stare right through you, looking down at you as though you are not worth their time. When smoke took over again and his original form returned, both teachers sighed in relief. Iruka then asked him to perform the substitution jutsu with the presented chair in the corner in the room, but found himself confused when he was staring at Mizuki and Naruto rather than the other way around. Naruto only smirked in response to this, it took him quite a bit of effort to switch with other people, it made for some mildly entertaining results. He got of the chair and let Iruka sit back on it before being presented with the final test.

"Perform the clone technique please" Iruka asked. Here Naruto frowned slightly, that technique was far too weak for his mass of energy, the control exercises provided were not enough, so he would have to go slightly overboard. This time he focused his chakra with a single Ram handsign and performed the technique. The result was the room filling up with a dozen of Naruto clones, all wearing the same expression on their faces.

The reactions of both instructors was interesting. While Iruka seemed surprised but proud, Mizuki on the other hand seemed angered and confused, probably expecting him to fail. Naruto silently picked up his headband and walked off back to his seat.

 **(After Academy-Afternoon)**

As Naruto was returning from some grocery shopping using the last of his orphan stipend, now that he would be expected to earn on his own, when he noticed a shadow pass over him and run off into the nearby woods. Now this intrigued Naruto as no one but the village guardians should out right now and they are not incompetent enough to be noticed by him when he wasn't focused. He decided it would be the perfect time to show off his servants so he can start to regain his power faster.

A golden light gathered in Naruto's arm and took the shape of a card which he held up chanting.

"Kin of sharp wings. Go forth and crush my enemies with your speed. Come forth, Clear Wing Fast Dragon!"

A light surrounded Naruto's form briefly before shaping into the dragon. Naruto Mounted its head and followed the shadow.

 **(Whatever forest was used for the battle)**

Naruto soon arrived to find both the injured form of Iruka and a less injured Mizuki battling it out between themselves. Iruka was dual-wielding Kunai while Mizuki seemed to prefer launching giant Shuriken. Both stopped when they heard the growl of Clear Wing above them and curiously looked up and widened their eyes. Their surprise increased when they saw just who was riding the dragon. Clear wing settled within the small clearing to the side of the two shinobi and let Naruto dismount him. While Iruka was genuinely concerned and worried for his presence here, Mizuki felt giddy, he might succeed in his plan after all.

"Naruto...What is that?" Iruka questioned while looking at Clear Wing who was keeping close to Naruto.

"My...Servant" Naruto answere clearly while keeping his eyes on Mizuki.

"Well isn't it my lucky day, I get to kill two birds with one stone. Naruto, did they ever tell you why most people seemed to ignore or hate you?" Mizuki questioned with clear _joy_ in his voice

"Mizuki Don't!" Iruka seemed to cry out.

Naruto only raised an eyebrow at his words. He already had an idea where this was going but he would allow for Mizuki to 'reveal it' so he could use it as an excuse for a later idea.

"On the day of your birth the Kyuubi attacked, and it was said to be killed by the Fourth Hokage. But that is a lie, it was sealed in you Naruto, YOU ARE THE KYUUBI!" Mizuki laughed in malice, imagining what kind of effect his words had on Naruto.

Iruka looked over at Naruto who seemed to continue to stare at Mizuki in boredom.

"Is that it?" Naruto's calm voice seemed to freeze Mizuki

"Eh?" Mizuki seemed confused/

"Is that all there is to it?" Naruto 'elaborated'

"Why...You...I'l kill you" Mizuki shouted as he took yet another large shuriken and threw it at Naruto, seemingly ignoring the dragon that was protecting him and was growling lightly.

As the shuriken neared Naruto, Clear Wing's arm moved in-front of him and the shuriken simply bounced off its skin.

Naruto simply kept looking at Mizuki and said "For your attempt at attacking me, you shall be punished."

Another card appeared in Narutos hand, this one gave off a vile and _hungry_ power. Naruto raised it and began to chant.

"Kin of venomous hunger. Bind my enemies in your embrace and devour them to your content. Come forth, Starve Venemy Dragon!"

The ground began to shake before a form burst out from it, and Starve Venemy showed it form to Mizuki.

Mizuki looked very pale at this point and shouted "WHAT IS THAT? WHAT ARE YOU!"

Naruto only gave him a smirk and replied "That is my Servant. And I am... The Supreme King Zarc!"

With his announcment done, he lowered his hand and signalled for Venemy to attack Mizuki. Try as he might, before he could even move, Venemy's claws extended to grab him and pulled him into its now widened chest mouth **(Any better names?)** and devoured him in an instant. With its job done, it dispersed into sparkles of light and vanished from view. Iruka now shaken out of his surprise and horror turned to Naruto and asked.

"What was that thing?"

Naruto turned from position on Clearwings neck again and repeated "It was my Servant".

With his words said, Clear Wing took off back to where Naruto left his groceries. Iruka was again shaking as he witnessed Naruto's eyes take the same change they did during his Transformation, except there was no smoke, it was all natural and that clearly scared Iruka.

 **(Naruto's Appartment)**

Naruto sat down on his bed smirking with satisfaction. The test went along smoothly, and he was able to 'introduce' his ability to the Hokage who was probably spying on them, and if he wasn't then Iruka would tell him. He was also able to manifest and hold two of his new dragons meaning his full power wasn't too fat behind. While the issue with his monster self remained, he already had an inkling of how to solve it, although it will have to wait until his power has settled properly before trying anything.

As he lay there slowly drifting off to sleep, one though kept circling his head.

 _I shall soon reign Supreme again!_

 **(Author Notes)**

 **Here's the second chapter, one that is much longer than the first one as I typed on on the computer and took more time to it. Enjoy, review, Criticise. No Flames please, otherwise Zarc will get angry.**

 **On another note I changed the description slightly as I decided a slightly different path than I originally intended.**

 **No calling Naruto Op, while yes he is quite powerful, he still doesnt have all of his powers yet and several Shinobi in the Naruto world can kill him quicked than he can summon the dragons. Do you like my chants that I made up for them, I would like to think they are pretty cool but your opinions and other versions would also be appreciated.**

 **Also, someoned PMd me asking if I would bring Akaba Rey about in this story, in the form of Hinata. While I myself am not a very big fan of the naruhina pairing in cannon, if done right and make Hinata an actual relevant character, they can turn out pretty good. Hell, maybe if not Hinata then someone else can take the spot of being Rey's reincarnation, I personally kind of dig it, if not as a pairing, at least as someone who will not allow for Zarc to destroy the world without restriction once he gains his true form. It trully up to you though people, you read this story, so you get to be a part of it.**


	3. Chapter 3: Genin Test and Spells

**Here I am writing a third chapter to this story. Enjoy, Review, Criticise. No flames, those who leave them will be fed to Starve Venemy Dragon, he is always hungry :).**

Naruto once again awoke early, feeling better than he had ever before. Finally he had been able to summon his servants, they were getting restless inside his soul, as unlike other spirits, they were not born in the spirit world, and thus couldn't freely travel to it yet. Having had breakfast and washed up, he put on his favourite outfit and set out for his team assignment.

 **(Hokage Office)**

The Third Hokage was sitting in his office surrounded by several jonin who were discussing who would receive what student from the graduating class. The Hokage on the other hand was thinking about something else entirely, Naruto's dragons. When Iruka reported the two dragons that Naruto seemed to control, it only assured the Third that what he saw in his Orb was not an illusion, and that thought worried him greatly. The dragons were unknown and could potentially cause panic in both the civilians and the shinobi forces. He knew that Naruto wasn't really bonded or fond of anyone, as the villagers tended to ignore him or glare at him from afar. The Hokage decided to bring Naruto in to question him about his new 'servants' or as he believed them to be, a new summon contract.

 **(Academy- Graduation Class)**

When Naruto arrived to class, he noticed that Iruka seemed to have arrived early and was writing something on a paper. He briefly looked up, but when he met eyes with Naruto he was reminded of the night before and looked back at his paper immediately. This reaction amused Naruto, as Zarc was quite familiar with these expressions, and relished in the fact that someone knew their place beneath him. He soon sat down in his preferred seat and waited for the others to arrive. Not long after, all the other kids arrived in the class, not really paying any attention to Naruto, although his clothing did catch the eye of a few, who did not notice him wearing the outfit yesterday. Naruto's keen eyes noticed that two distinct figures where missing. Soon after, stomping's shook the classroom, the door slammed open.

 _"Those two again...!"_ Naruto shook his head at the pathetic display of the so called 'Top Kunoichi' that was the Civilian Sakura Haruno and the 'Heiress of the Yamanaka Clan' Ino Yamanaka. Both girls were pathetic displays of power who he would never even pay attention to if they did not annoy him with the fact that they believed that due to their status they are better than him. Naruto stopped paying attention to their bickering when Iruka called for everyone to pay attention.

"I am proud to have taught you..." Iruka began his long boring speech that was tuned out by Naruto.

"...and now I will announce the teams." Now this is where Naruto tuned in, he would like to know if his 'team-mates' would be any competent or would he have to demand a single cell from the Hokage.

"...Team 7, Sasuke Uchiha..." That caught Naruto's attention, the so called 'golden boy' of the academy was marginally stronger than most, and if he had to put up with anyone until he could leave, he would prefer him.

"Naruto Uzumaki..." Naruto nodded at that, at least one team-mate would be bareable.

"And Sakura Haruno." at this name Naruto scowled, one weakling who believed himself to be better was enough, but two? The girl had no shinobi background, did not have any special ability or put any effort into her physical training, she might as well be a random civilian thrown into the mix as a joke. The only thing she had that allowed for her to achive the Top Kunoichi spot was her knowledge, it was textbook at best, and she most likely wouldn't even be able to apply it in the middle of battle.

 **(Teams are Cannon)**

Time passed and team after team were collected unit only Team 7 remained. While the Uchiha was slightly agitated and Sakura wanted to shout at something, Naruto seemed perfectly calm on the outside, but he was actually quite annoyed. Whoever was wasting his time better be worth it, his patience with the weakling was growing thin, their demise coming ever closer. Finally after three hours, the door seemed to open. From behind it came a man with silver/gray hair, similar to Naruto/Zarc's own, with a dark face-mask, his headband slanted over his left eye.

His face seemed to try and read all three of them, although his gaze did turn to Naruto for a bit longer, seemingly trying to figure out something. He guessed the Hokage has told him about his dragons and wants him to find out more about them. To this Naruto gave only a small smirk, they could try, but his servants are his, no one else will ever truly command them.

"Well, you three seem...delightful?" Kakashi seemed to almost seem to question himself seeing the expressions of his possible future students.

Both Sasuke and Sakura seemed to ready to explode on him, one more than the other. Naruto on the other hand was already planning which of his servants to use to cause the pain to him for wasting his time, it would at least amuse him somewhat.

"Come to the roof for you next step." With his piece said, Kakashi vanished.

Both Sasuke and Sakura stood up and walked to the door, Naruto on the other hand had a card in his hand that depicted a rip in the sky, a spell known as Dimensional Fissure. While he has used several minor spell cards in the past, this card could become very useful if he could pull it off. Activating the card, a rip in space appeared before him which he stepped into with a slight hesitance, no one would want to be lost in between dimensions, not even Zarc.

 **(Academy Rooftop)**

As Kakashi stood there waiting for all three to appear, he was surprised to see the fissure open up, and for the figure of Naruto to step through it, and the fissure then close up behind him. Naruto only looked up at Kakashi's surprised face and gave him no reaction other than a satisfied smile, now that he knew it was at least safe to travel a short distance using the Dimensional Fissure spell. Although he could feel his body shaking slightly, probably not yet used to the pressure of existing outside space. When the other two arrived, they were surprised to see Naruto up there, since they left before him and didn't see him pass, and their teacher staring at him like he was the greatest mystery since mankind began. Noticing the two standing there, Kakashi motioned for them all to sit down and introduce themself.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Sakura's question seemed to stun everyone. Kakashi seemed somewhat dissapointed, this was the top kunoichi of the academy? Do they give out those titles randomly these day's. He decided to elaborate.

"You know...Name, Likes, dislikes, hobby's, dreams." Kakashi seemed to drone out.

 **(Both Sakura's and Sasuke's intoductions are cannon, except Sakura doesn't mention Naruto as her hate)**

"Now you, mystery dragon tamer." Kakashi looked at Naruto

 _"Dragon Tamer?"_ Both Sakura and Sasuke seemed to think while looking at Naruto.

"My name is Naruto _'Zarc'_ Uzumaki, I like nothing in particular, I hate weaklings who believe themselves above me. I have no hobby, and my dream is to show the world my greatest entertainment and make them remember my name." Naruto's calmly introduced himself while keeping his other name a secret, no need to arrouse any more suspicion.

 _"So he gave nothing away, but what did he mean by 'greatest entertainment'?"_ Kakashi was now very keen to find out what he meant by that, perhaps it tied in to his dragons.

"Well then I guess I have to give you your graduation exam." Kakashi smiled at the expressions of two of the future genin.

"What do you mean, we already graduated." Sakura seemed to whine.

"The academy test was nothing but a way to weed out the potential from the failures, the actual test is done by jonin of the teams. It also has an average failure chance of 66%." Kakashi seemed to happily tell them.

Kakashi then Eye-smiled and said "Since we got that out of the way, meet me at Training Ground 7 tomorrow at 6 in the morning. Oh and also, no breakfast unless you want to puke." Once he finished his piece, he once again vanished into the air. Naruto stood up from his sitting position and used Dimensional Fissure again, astonishing the other two on the roof, before walking through it and vanishing as well.

While Sakura quickly forgot about it in favour of trying to ask Sasuke out, his thoughts lingered on Naruto's disappearing act a little longer.

 _"What was that? He never shown such an ability in the academy at all."_ It was true, in the academy, Naruto was always avarage in everything, except combat training where he sparred no action, but they never were matched up to see if one of them was stronger. His thoughts finished, he ignored Sakura and walked away back to the Uchiha Compound with his loyal fangirl tailing him.

 **(Hokage Office)**

The Third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, was working through his never ending paperwork when the tell-tale signs of a Body Flicker Technique, though he wasn't surprised as he knew Team 7's introduction must have finished already and Kakashi was coming to report. As he predicted, it was Kakashi who appeared out the technique, although his face was in an orange book and not looking at the Hokage. The Third did a fake cough to catch his attention, when Kakashi put away his book in his ninja pouch and looked seriously at the Hokage.

"Report." The Hokage said in a straightforward and commanding manner.

"He gave away nothing in terms of his dragons, although there were two new things that we could learn about him." Kakashi reported

"And they were..." The Hokage trailed off.

"Instead of arriving with the other two, he seemed to arrive in a 'rip' that formed out of nowhere, presumably formed by him, how he did so I don't know. The other is his dream, he mentioned of wanting to 'show the world his greatest entertainment'. While unclear, it could be something linked to his dragons maybe?" Kakashi was so unsure that he was grasping at straws here, although he wasn't far off.

"I see. Very well, test them tomorrow, see if you can find out anything about Naruto's abilities and afterwards tell him to report to my office, passed or not." The Hokage was slightly dissapointed with the lack of knowledge about Naruto's abilities, but it was expected. The child was a social outcast, and seemed to actually prefer not communicating with anyone in the village. Hell, the only known contact he had was in the academy with a few teachers and students and the store owner where he bought groceries. He was hoping that Naruto would reveal more about himself tomorrow during the test and when he talks to him.

 **(Naruto's Appartment)**

Naruto was seen sitting in his bed, enshrouded in total darkness, the only source of light being his window and his eye's, which were now once again their brilliant but sinister golden colour. Unlike before, his eyes weren't the only part of him to go through a transformation, his dominant right arm was now white and covered in scales. He was able to partially transform himself, meaning that his full powers were closer than ever before. His form shook before his head rose laughing, a dark sound that went unheard and unseen by anyone that night.

 **(Next Day)**

Naruto woke up the next day at two hours later than he was supposed to show up at the training ground, he wasn't a fool, his teachers act yesterday showed that he wasn't the most punctual person, if he was, he would have come and collected him for the test much earlier. He ignored his words about no breakfast, his body would be left weak and unfocused otherwise. Once done with his morning duty's, he decided against using the Fissure spell again until he had more practice with it, and set out on foot.

 **(Training Ground Seven)**

When he arrived he saw that both Sasuke and Sakura were already there, though not in the best of states. While Sasuke seemed to try to keep his cool, he was visibly shaking, while Sakura seemed to switch between staring at him or looking around to shout at somehing. Naruto assumed they were both foolish and decided to obey all of Kakashi's words. When both noticed Naruto's arrival, Sasuke glared at him before returning to his 'cool' pose, while Sakura had other plans.

"You're LATE!" Sakura shouted

Naruto scowled "Shut it, weakling!" then smirked at Sakura's stunned expression and walked a small distance away from the two of them and sat down in a shade of a tree. He manifested two different cards, that represented both of his dragons he had yet to summon, since Kakashi thought he can get away with disrespecting him, he would show what happened to those who annoyed him. The other two gennin-to-be watched him as he materialised the two cards and was surrounded in a thin dark aura. It honestly scared the two genin, they knew nothing about him, he appeared avarage in their class, yet he seemed to have abilities they never heard of.

Another half an hour passed before Kakashi showed up, although as he expected, he only found two of the three students to have listened to his words. Sakura seemed to shout at him, but he ignored her in favour of looking at Naruto again, who had long since stopped looking at his dragons, although their card forms have not vanished from his hands.

Kakashi set a clock down on the poles in the Training ground and turned to his possible genin "You have until Lunch to get these bells off my waist, those who do not get no Lunch and are sent back to the academy." His words had an immediate effect, the first two gennin tensed up, one who did not want another year in the academy wasted, rather than training to kill his brother. The other, did not want to be separated from her 'true love' who she believed would easily get the bell. Naruto while knowing something wasn't being told to them, was cautious all the same. He could not bare the academy more that necessary, surrounded by all those weak, arrogant, little children.

Kakashi seemed to wait out a little before saying "Begin!"

With that Sasuke and Sakura ran off into the tree's while Naruto only jumped back away from Kakashi. Kakashi was curious, especially with the strange cards Naruto held in his hand, remembering Iruka mentioning him holding one and chanting something before one of the dragons appeared. Perhaps those two cards were how Naruto summoned the dragons? While he could have tried to stop him from summoning any of them, he was told by the Hokage to let him and observe how the process happened.

Naruto held both cards up slightly into the sky, but only one shone with a red and green light.

"Kin of dichromatic eyes. Set your sharp gaze upon my enemy and crush them under you power. Come forth! Odd Eyes Phantom Dragon!."

One of the cards in Naruto's hand dissapeared, and in return a hollow roar filled the training ground as the dragon materialised in front of Kakashi. Kakashi was somewhat begging to regret his decision of letting Naruto summon it, Hokage order or not. The dragon was not only big, but its stare really seemed to put him off his game, no matter how powerful it was. Naruto wasn't done yet though.

"I promised myself I would show you what happens when you annoy me, and pain will be that teacher."

The other card in Naruto's hand was covered in a dark miasma that scared the two genin watching all of this happen.

"Kin enshrouded in darkness. Show this foolish being true power of the abyss. Come Forth! Dark Anthelion Dragon!"

As the second card vanished, Naruto's shadow grew until something started to rise from it. That something was none other than the second dragon that Naruto summoned, and it looked no less happier than the first one. On command from Naruto, both dragons attacked Kakashi. Anthelions wings expanded slightly before he rushed Kakashi, trying to slice him with his claws. Kakashi decided to use the body replacement technique, replacing himself with a log, only to come face to face with a spiralling roar of energy coming from Odd-Eyes. Barely rolling to the side, he was almost stabbed by Naruto who seemed to wield a green dagger.

 **(Equipment Spell- Butterfly Dagger - Elma)**

He jumped into the trees while Naruto dropped his dagger, which vanished, and had both his dragons follow him, riding atop of Odd-Eyes

 **(With Sasuke and Sakura)**

Both couldn't believe what they have just witnessed, their 'ordinary' team-mate seemed to have summoned two powerful dragons to his side. Is this what Kakashi meant when he called Naruto 'Dragon Tamer'? Although both couldn't linger on their thoughts for long as Kakashi jumped in the trees and Naruto followed him with his dragons. If they wanted those bells, they better get them before Naruto did.

While Sakura moved noisily though the bushes, Sasuke was a bit more cautious, jumping in the trees, although he was still noticeable to anyone of decent awareness. Sasuke found the jonin first, although he was in a suspiciously open clearing with no Naruto in sight, but his back was towards him and Sasuke decided to act. He grabbed a few kunai and threw them at the teacher. While at first they seemed to hit, a show of smoke revealed that he substituted himself again, and Sasuke gave away his possition. He tried to move before Kakashi could get to him, but when he turned he came face to face with Kakashi.

"Having fun there?" Kakashi enquired with an eye-smile

Sasuke decided to jump back into the same clearing to face Kakashi in a more open space so the could hit him with his favourite jutsu. Kakashi deciding to amuse him followed him down into it.

"I'm not like the other two." Sasuke stated, although his meaning behind his words was being doubted by Naruto's show earlier.

"Of course you aren't. Show me what you can do." Kakashi beckoned him to try.

Sasuke attempted to defeat Kakashi in hand to hand, but that wasn't entirely effective as Kakashi had more strength and experience in fighting better opponents, like his 'eternal rival'. Deciding that it wasn't working, he decided to go with his justsu. Jumping back away from Kakashi, he went through a few handsigns and called.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu." from Sasuke's mouth came out a fireball that quickly shot towards Kakashi.

 _"Genin should't have enough chakra for that!"_ Kakashi thought but was none the less able to easily dodge the fireball.

But before he could move forward, several swords made of light dropped around him and he found himself unable to move, surprising himself and Sasuke at where the swords came from. A roar was head from the trees before Anthelion and Odd-Eyes burst out and stopped in front of both of them. Naruto dismounted Odd-Eyes and approached Kakashi.

"Naruto...What is this?" Kakashi struggled to say.

Naruto looked Kakashi in the eye and replied "This is a spell known as Swords Of Revealing Light, one that stops my opponents from moving for a period of time, although the stronger the person, the quicker they can escape. Unfortunately for you, you do not have sufficient energy to escape out of this by yourself, so I will be taking these." Naruto said as he took both bells. Sasuke was stunned, it seemed so easy for Naruto, he was simply able to walk up to Kakashi and take them. Sasuke then looked and Naruto and demanded.

"Give me one of those." Sasuke's voice caught Naruto's attention, due to the arrogance he had in addressing him, but he decided to give him one anyway, he would much rather prefer giving him the bell than the pink weakling, pink was too close to red anyway, and he had a specific rate for that kind of hair colour. Before walking away, Naruto turned to Kakashi.

"I promised pain, and so I shall deliver it." With his words said, the two dragons closed in on Kakashi, just as the swords vanished on Naruto's command. Kakashi could only brace himself for the pain that followed

 **(A short while after)**

Kakashi's pain filled, unconcious body was dropped near the poles where they began by Anthelion dragon before both it and Odd-Eyes bowed to Naruo and vanished much like Venemy did before. Kakashi opened his eyes and franticly looked around for the two dragons before turning to Naruto. He saw that both Sasuke and Sakura were there too, although Sakura was unconscious, most likely due to the illusion he put her under before he fought Sasuke. He sat up with a sharp pain flaring in his back and turned to Naruto and Sasuke.

"Seems as the two of you got the bells you should pass. But you did not find the true intention of the test."

Both Naruto and Sasuke turned to him in interest.

"The purpose of this test was to work together, and while one could say the two of you did, you did not include Sakura, as evidenced by her still being unconcious. In light of this, I cannot pass you."

Both Sasuke and Naruto were annoyed, while Sasuke was mostly annoyed by having to spend another year in the academy, Naruto had another reason. To work with weaklings would be an insult to him, they would be dead-weight to him, he would never work with them.

Seeing both their faces, Kakashi sighed before standing up and tying Sakura to the middle pole. Both genin looked at him in question.

"I'll wake Sakura up, you can eat these lunches I bought but you can't feed Sakura. Do so and we can see about having a re-test late" Much like yesterday, he vanished in a Body Flicker after releasing the illusion on Sakura.

When she awoke, she was confused, although Sasuke decided to explain the situation to her. Now she was both mad and hungry, as she had no breakfast, and was not tied up in a uncomfortable position. Her pitiful state caught the attention of Sasuke, who decided even if she was useless to them in combat, it would be better if she was at least fed and could move than do nothing at all. Sakura of course happily accepted the food, believing it to be a sign of love from Sasuke, and was soon in her own fantasy.

As all three genin ate, Kakashi suddenly appeared with a mad look on his face.

"I told you not to feed Sakura" Kakashi spoke with a deep voice

While two genin tensed, Naruto simply continued eating, not caring of what Kakashi had to say.

"You...Pass" Kakashi's now lighter tone eased the tension of the genin.

"By feeding Sakura your food, you showed that you were willing to work with her" Kakashi spoke.

"Now you are officially Team 7, go home, rest up and be ready for missions tomorrow" Kakashi dismissed them

As two gennin left, Kakashi turned to Naruto and said "You on the other hand are to report to the Hokage right now, so come along now."

He put his hand on Naruto and they both left in the body flicker.

 **(Hokage Office)**

The Hokage was sitting and waiting for Kakashi to bring Naruto along, having witnessed the test using his orb. The two dragons that Naruto summoned were different than what Iruka described, meaning that Naruto had two more than what Iruka saw, possibly even more hidden away. He saw both Kakashi and Naruto appear and signaled for Naruto to sit in a chair that had been provided for this moment.

"Tell me Naruto, do you know why you have been called here?" Inquired the Hokage

"I could only assume it was to do with what I have shown to be able to do" Naruto answered

"You are indeed correct, the dragons you have shown to be able to summon the the other strange abilities you demonstrated are powerful, and can be considered a danger to the village as they are unknown" The Hokage continued

"And you want an explanation or else you will not allow me to be a shinobi and further?" Naruto asked

"Precisely, knowledge on your abilities could help us understand them better and be better equipped to quell any fear other people, mostly civilians will have." Hokage told him

Naruto closed his eyes. He planned for this, he knew that if he used the dragons then the village would want to know, otherwise they would stall the full return of his powers by forbidding him from using them, perhaps even killing him before he did. He knew without his full power, there were some entities out there stronger that him, as evidenced by the Hokage before him. Even Kakashi could be called stronger, if Kakashi went full out, there was a small chance he could kill Naruto if he was not prepared.

"As I told Iruka, the dragons are my servants, they obey me and no other. They can be summoned by the card's such as this." Naruto then called upon of his servants card forms.

"As well as a chant specific to that servant. The other abilities you saw are what I call spells, much like my servants they are called on by a card, but unlike them, they do not need a chant, their effects varying from card to card." Naruto explained but gave no further information, to give away all of it at once would be foolish.

The Hokage leaned back slightly and thought over it. It gave a general overview of Naruto's abilities, although there were more questions to ask. How many servants and spells does he have? Where did he obtain them and where the Servants lived. But for now it would be enough, pushing too far could cause Naruto to give misleading information that could hurt them instead.

"Very well you may go." The Hokage dismissed Naruto

Naruto nodded before holding the card in his hand up. Once again the spell Dimensional Fissure spell activated in front of him as he stepped through it, once gone it collapsed and vanished. The Hokage watched it happen with an interested gaze, already trying to pick the spell apart.

He looked at Kakashi who was still in the office dismissed him as well before turning to look at the village.

 _"I fell like a dark time is coming"_

 **(Naruto's Appartment)**

The fissure opened up and Naruto walked out before it vanished. Once inside he headed for his bed and sat down in thought. He was able to confirm that he could use spells in conjunction with his servants and most likely traps as well. He already felt more of his former power fill his new body, soon he would be able to hold three and then all four of his main servants, and with them, his true form wasn't far behind. He decided to go outside and train his physical body and chakra more to have a fall-back weapon for later.

 _This worlds time is coming, soon it will witness my greatest entertainment!_

 **(Author Notes)**

 **Here we are, more of Naruto/Zarc's power has been revealed. His other two dragons made their appearance and we even get to see him use spells. Do tell if you don't like certain spells being used, or suggest other spells that the can use perhaps for himself and his dragons. Hell even his 'allies' like healing spells. Now that he graduated and had his talk with the Hokage, the wave arc is coming up and I'm asking if you want either Haku or Zabuza to live. Maybe have Haku become his human 'servant' much like he/she believed he/she was to Zabuza. Pick a gender as well, it wouldn't make much of a difference to the story for now, but it could be use much later. The Ray thing is still open to debate, so far the only things I have are Sasame of the Fuuma clan, Hinata, and an Oc, or even as herself.**

 **I decided to keep the team cannon, It will be easier for me to keep close to the original content while adding bits in to mix it up, don't be mad _**

 **Don't take me calling the academy kids weaklings as some kind of bashing. I'm trying to write from Zarc's perspective here, and the kind of idea I have about him is that he considers just about everyone weak compared to himself. He is after all 'Supreme King' Zarc. That title speaks for itself.**

 **I kind of took a bit of a dive here with the 'Dimensional Fissure' spell, but I wanted for him to have a good way to get around, one that was special to him other than the dragons and this spell caught my eye.**

 **Anyways, Enjoy, Review, Criticise, no flames. I will sick Dark Anthelion Dragon on you otherwise.**


End file.
